The present invention relates to manual actuators, and more particularly to manual actuators associated with a thermoelectric module.
The popularity and use of archery equipment and firearms, for hunting, target shooting, and other dynamic shooting sports, has increased over the past several decades. The competitive nature of shooting and the desire by hunters to have well placed, ethical shots, has led to the development and commercialization of a variety of devices that facilitate the accuracy of a shot. One such device can be an aiming device, such as those including fiber optics, light gathering sight pins, illuminated reticles for rifle scopes or red dot illuminated sights.
Often, aiming devices are illuminated by a light source powered directly by a battery. An issue with these types of battery powered light sources is that the battery eventually dies. This can be particularly problematic when a once in lifetime shot presents itself or during a shooting competition. In military applications, soldiers also need aiming devices on their weapons to perform at a particular instant, and to always perform well. If they do not—due to latent or delayed activation or battery failure—it could result in catastrophe.